thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Duskwhisker
}} Duskwhisker is a dusky white-brown she-cat with dried leaf-brown eyes. She is slender and fast, with a brave heart. Life Duskkit was born to Iceshade and Mallie in NightClan along with her brother Dapplekit and their sister Leafkit. Mallie, their mother, was a rogue, and when Duskkit was about three moons old, Mallie took Dapplekit and Leafkit to live as kittypets, telling her mate Iceshade that the two weaker kits wouldn't make it in the wild. Around the same time, Duskkit's friend Hawkkit was made an apprentice. Iceshade put all his energy into making sure Duskkit, now Duskpaw, would be a great warrior, being her mentor and her father. Sadly, as she watched Hawkpaw become a warrior, the news of Iceshade's hunting patrol being attacked was filtering to her. Iceshade was dead. Hawkpaw, now Hawkeye, was the first cat to come and comfort her, volunteering to sleep in the apprentice's den with her so she wouldn't be alone. Duskpaw grew a deep affection for the warrior, who was quickly made her mentor in spite of his little experience. As she was made a warrior, Duskwhisker, Hawkeye asked her be her mate. She gladly accepted, and moons later she told him she was going to have kits. Hawkeye had seemed a bit off in recent moons before, wether it was from something she didn't know about or elsewise, and told her that he wouldn't have any part in raising the kits. Duskwhisker, heartbroken and raging with anger and frustration, told him that they were no longer mates. Soon after, Ivykit and Songkit were born. Duskwhisker hid the fact that Hawkeye was their father from them, only confiding in her friend Amberfire. She is seen next trying to get her son to speak, the elder Mousefur helping. Ivykit gets up, and walks over to her sister. Duskwhisker looks on sadly, then turns to speak with Mousefur. Later, hearing the yowls and angry words of the kits outside, she and her fellow queen Amberfire interrupt and stop a fight between Songkit, Ivykit, her two, and Amberfire's kits, Russetkit, Bramblekit, Robinkit, and Deerkit. Duskwhisker notices that Russetkit has stuck up for her son, and thanks him, telling Songkit and him to go play out and away from the nursery, where Amberfire's other kits were. She takes Ivykit inside the nursery to rest, noticing how tired the tom-kit has gotten. When it reaches moon-high, Duskwhisker calls her kits in for the night. She is next seen talking to the newly made apprentices, her kit Songpaw, and Amberfire's son, Russetpaw. Though she is not present when her kits are made warriors, now called Songfoot and Ivytrail, she still takes pride in knowing that she raised them well, and is currently a warrior of NightClan. Family Mate: Hawkeye (formerly) Mother: Mallie Father: Iceshade (deceased) Daughter: Songfoot Sons: Ivytrail, unknown Trivia *Duskwhisker had a son who died after one moon of living. *Duskwhisker and Hawkeye have made up as friends, but are not mates. *Duskwhisker still has feelings for Hawkeye, but she doesn't let them show. *Mallie, Duskwhisker's mother, is still alive, living in a Twoleg house near NightClan territory. Category:NightClan Cat Category:She-cats Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Clan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Females Category:Queens